Cheever McFarland
In books: Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare, Dragon in Exile, Persistence, Street Cred, Roving Gambler, Friend of a Friend, etc. Description *Terran. Big guy. Taller than Shan yos'Galan by a few inches *"a big, rugged looking guy, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes half-closed, looking slow and sleepy and stupid, like really big guys usually were. If he was armed, his vest was covering the weapon.”I Dare, Day 307, Standard Year 1392, Blair Road, Surebleak *Good natured and honest, but shrewd, and fast with a gun *Nova to Val Con: “I checked Mr. McFarland’s credentials myself—and Anthora pronounced him an honorable man.”I Dare, Erob’s Clanhouse, Lytaxin *Master Pilot, he owns the small ship LucyBug which is/was in repair, but he added the mods himself, long before he met Pat Rin **''LucyBug'' came to Surebleak several months after Clan Korval settled there (concurrent with the last half of Ghost Ship) *Formerly, master pilot for Bascomb Lines, flying their big cruise ship in the Sol System *"...Mr. McFarland, a man who was as much a pilot as anyone on the planet, as far as Quin could figure, a man with amazing patience..."Roving Gambler, in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume III *Sense of humor, portrayed in this scene with Val Con, from Street Cred: "I am told it is equally likely that I will be killed for my jacket as for my boots." McFarland tipped his head, his face taking on a thoughtful cast, as if he gave the question serious consideration. "Maybe a little more likely for the jacket. Them boots are kinda small for your average 'bleaker, and they don't look like they'd be good in the snow." "Thank you, Mr. McFarland. Your insights are always welcome." The big man threw back his head and laughed. "Sounded just like Boss Conrad, right there, and no mistake!"Street Cred Timeline *Edger of the Clutch Turtles hired him to deliver a message to Trealla Fantrol, because he was "the hottest pilot there." Carpe Diem, Liad: Solcintra Port **"The turtle had said it was urgent, that I was to deliver the turtle's package to the First Speaker of Clan Korval at Trealla Fantrol, Solcintra, with all possible speed." (He delivered the message to Nova yos'Galan, feeling stunned to idiocy by the "diminutive goddess") **Shan: "You must have been very far away." ------ "Farther than you think," Cheever told him with a glint of pride. "All the hell and gone in the Second Quad." ------ "Quite a trip," Shan murmured appreciatively. "And so quickly!" *While at Trealla Fantrol, Shan yos'Galan asked him to contract as Pat Rin yos'Phelium's pilot on Fortune's Reward and his bodyguard: **Shan, to Pat Rin: "The First Speaker (Nova yos'Galan) strongly suggests that he enter your employ and remain there -- oh, six Standard months should be more than sufficient."Carpe Diem, Liad: Trealla Fantrol *When Plan B is announced, Pat Rin tries to release Cheever, but he resists: "Looks like you're gonna need an extra gun, if these circumstances of yours turn ugly. Told your cousin Shan I'd keep an eye on you -- part of the deal, see?" Carpe Diem, McGee Orbit **"What had persuaded Shan that Pat Rin might meet with difficulties large enough to warrant a Chever McFarland?"I Dare, Day 283, SY1392, McGee Spaceport, Fortune's Reward *Stays with Pat Rin as Boss Conrad's head hand /chief of security on Surebleak. I Dare *Leads the expedition to obtain used asteroid mining ships from Korval's ship stack in Sherzer space, to create a defense-net around planet SurebleakI Dare, Sherzer System *Engages in the battle against The Department of the Interior in Surebleak Space and later above Liad. *Befriends Vertu Wylan, the taxi driver who took him to Trealla Fantrol, when she is exiled to Surebleak for ferrying The Mercs around Liad. (See Skyblaze).Skyblaze Persuades Pat Rin to Pilot *Convinces Pat Rin to sit second seat pilot on Fortune's Reward: "I'd right appreciate it if you'll sit second for me, 'case we might need an extra pair of hands or eyes somewhere down the road. Boss.... You know your equations, don't you?...I can't force you to do it, but I think it'd be best for the ship -- my judgment as Master Pilot, while we're being clear on stuff -- if you'd sit second for me."I Dare, Day 283, SY1392, McGee Spaceport, Fortune's Reward *As a Master Pilot, he signs off on a piloting license for Pat Rin, under the name Jonni Conrad: **“Yes, ma’am, I vouch for him. He knows his math and he knows his board. Bit thin on flight time, but there ain’t no doubt he’s a Jump pilot.” His smile grew to a grin. “I’ll be pleased to sign his card.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port **Portmaster Liu countersigns the license: “First Class, grade S—that’s “small ship.” The S’ll drop off as soon as you complete the required flight time across all classes of Jump ship.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port His Ship LucyBug - a small ship with upgrades and mods Cheever installed *Shan: "A pilot of some skill! What's it like, piloting a big cruise ship? Exciting?" ------ Cheever shrugged. "It's okay. But I like a little ship -- better handling, faster, put 'er in and out of someplace tight before anybody knows you been there. Can't do that kind of stuff with the big ones." *Pat Rin to Quin: "New in orbit today, brought by Surebleak’s fleet from deep storage, were three ships. One, named LucyBug, belongs to Cheever McFarland. Rarely has a man been so pleased!” *Carpe Diem indicates Cheever already owned LucyBug, but it needed repairs, so he'd left it in the repair shop far away in the Second Quad while he flew a borrowed ship to deliver Edger's message to Trealla Fantrol: **"Turtle's deal was he'd pay for repairs to LucyBug if I delivered this stuff for him. Came into the bar asking for the hottest pilot there. I said I was -- not bragging; stupid to lie to a turtle -- and the rest of 'em said yeah, that's right." ***When / how did LucyBug get from repair shop in Second Quad to deep storage? References Category:Characters